Finding Our Way Back
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: We are just two people trying to find our way back to each other. Naley, a little Brucas, and some Peyton. Takes place in season 3, but a few things change. Story is better than my crappy summary, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, here is my new story, it is all basically prewritten, short story maybe 5 chapters? But if anyone has any ideas of what i could add tell me and i would be more theen happy to think about it! I started this maybe two months ago and maybe add a little to it once a week or so, you will probably get updates twice a week? But my life is really hectic with school so dont hold me to that. Read And Review!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Things you need to know:_**

**_Everything happened in season 1 and 2 then in season 3 most of it all happened except that Nathan did not forgive Haley._**

**_This takes place a few days after the benefit concert, and the time capsule was never released._**

**_Once again, Nathan and Haley are not together, yet!_**

"Lucas" Haley yelled down the hallway headed for the teachers' lounge. "Lucas" Haley yelled again entering the teachers' lounge, Brooke and Peyton following close behind. School had just ended and Brooke told Haley something was wrong with Lucas and he was in the teachers' lounge.

"You're not bleeding." Haley questioned.

"No I am not, obviously." Lucas said.

"But Brooke said you fell and your leg was bleeding or something." Haley said.

"You honestly fell for that." Haley heard a familiar, manly voice behind her say.

"Shut up" she replied. Turning around to see it was Nathan Scott, her estranged husband she was yelling at.

"Hales he has a point, you're the klutz not me." Lucas said.

"But Luke you're like my brother, if anything would happen to you I don't know what I would do. You're my best friend and brother-in-law."

"I'm not going anywhere Hales" Lucas said enveloping her in a hug.

"Good now back to the point." Haley started "Brooke! What are you doing?"

"You all need to talk so why not lock you in a room together." She admitted closing the door.

"What" all four of them yelled.

"I am getting out of here" Nathan huffed.

"Brooke you honestly thought this would work. After everything that's happened you think you could just stick us in a room together and work it all out." Haley asked.

"I thought I would at least try." She said then they heard a bundle of curse words come out of Nathan's mouth.

"What?" Peyton questioned.

"Its locked, from the outside, the janitor must have come by. Were stuck here till morning."

"No" Peyton yelled. All three of the girls started pounding and yelling to help them on the door.

* * *

"Alright if I can pick up this chair I can break us out of here." Haley said eying the chair in front of her.

"Hales no, first off you can't pick that up, second you would hurt yourself on the glass."Lucas said.

"It's not like we can just stay in here."

"Hales you can't try, you would get really hurt, like critically hurt." Brooke yelled

"What do I have to live for; I could stay in here and be desperate and alone. Afraid of what's out there or I could go out there and get out and run away. Apparently some people think that's what I do best!" Haley yelled.

Lucas said "Haley don't go out there stay in here and fight for what you believe in."

"Don't you see Luke, I have fought, I have fought everyday! Did you not see me after the beach party, or when I said I would give up Stanford and go to Duke, I came to you told you what happened the night I came back, or when I sang Halo at the benefit concert, did you listen to the lyrics? I have fought back Lucas, he didn't fight back. Obviously he doesn't want me anymore. So I guess, I guess I am saying I give up. I can't do this anymore. I am desperate and vulnerable and I have lost all my self esteem. I am all the things I said I wouldn't be, not for a guy! Obviously my marriage is over; I think I need to accept that." Haley yelled. She had tears streaming down her face. All four sets of eyes were on her now.

Brooke started "Rocker girl he is not just some guy he"

"No Brooke I am not 'rocker girl' I am dorky Haley James bookworm, tutor girl. I guess I will just go back to the way things were the beginning of junior year. Well with the exception that you're in my life too." Haley said looking at Brooke

"Of course tutor girl if that is what you want?"

"It is but if you don't mind I would like to be alone. Turner wanted me to work on something, might as well get it done while were trapped in here."

"Okay but I am here if you need me, love you Hales!" Brooke said and she hugged Haley.

"Love you too Brookie!" Haley bent in and hugged Lucas "You too Lucas!"

"Never stopped loving you Hales, you will always be my best friend."

"Yeah always, always and forever right" Haley mumbled. She walked to the corner desk grabbing a file on the way, sat down and started to work. If you looked closely you could tell Haley was crying. They all could tell.

* * *

Brooke walked over to Nathan and slammed her fists on the table startling everyone. She started to whisper too Nathan, but somehow make it seem like she was yelling at him by her tone.

"How can you look at yourself anymore? I hate you right now, you are ridiculous. You are the same jerk that started here freshman year. I really thought you changed, for the better Nate. But you are just selfish and pig headed!"

"Yeah but that wasn't the real me, this is the real me."

"No this isn't you, Haley James SCOTT made the world see the real you, a man that loves his wife. She is fighting for you, everyday. She loves you so much. She gave up a rock tour for YOU! Why can't you just forgive her?"

"Why can't I forgive her? She left me Brooke."

"And you left her too, you went to High Flyers. She came back for you, giving up everything she worked for then you left and ignored her. Just go tell her you love her and make up."

"Because I can't trust her anymore, I am not the same guy, this changed me."

"Apparently not for the better Nathan Scott. We both know that that is a load of crap. You know it, I know it, Haley knows it, and the whole world knows it."

Brooke got up and walked away leaving Nathan to think.

* * *

Nathan got up and walked over to Haley.

"What do you want Nathan?"

"We are locked in a room and you are still doing work, Brooke was dead on when she gave you your nickname."

"Nathan what do you want? You made it pretty obvious you don't want me back so as much as it hurts me to say this, I guess I am done trying."

"Haley" Nathan started but was quickly interrupted.

"Here Nathan is this what you want?" Haley asked ripping a piece of paper out of her notebook and signing it. Then handing it to him.

"What is this?" He asked

"My signature, now you can forge it on the divorce papers _**you**_initiated after _**you**_initiated annulment papers I didn't sign!" Haley said, then she got up and walked away. She stood in front of the window looking out of it. Peyton approached her.

"It's not like you didn't deserve it." Peyton stated

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"The divorce papers, you left him."

"I also came back, professed my love for him on numerous occasions, don't you dare put this all on me."

"I put it all on you because its all your fault."

"What is your problem, you have been nothing but cold hearted towards me since I came home! Newsflash I am not Ellie Peyton!" Haley yelled walking away from Peyton.

* * *

"Hey Buddy" Lucas said approaching her, he pulled her in for a hug and she started to cry. Nathan walked over to Peyton and asked "Why did you do that?"

"Do what, I stated the truth."

"No you didn't you were mean to her, you tried to hurt her, on purpose. She doesn't deserve that. Peyton I don't get why you hate her, she did nothing to you. you know when you hurt her you hurt me, I hate seeing her like this, you know how hard it is for me to see her over their crying" Nathan stopped and pointed at Lucas and Haley, they both looked up at Nathan "and I can't be the one to comfort her because apparently I am stubborn and pig headed." Nathan yelled walking away from her and walked over towards the wall.

Haley just looked at Lucas not knowing what to think "what just happened?"

"I don't know hales, I just don't know" Lucas said. He let go off Haley and walked over to Nathan, He grabbed his shirt and pinned him up against the wall. Nathan was now staring at Lucas trying to get him off him.

"I am sick and tired of this, fine act like I'm not your brother and treat me like crap, be a coward. But if you think I'm going to let you mistreat Haley your wrong don't try it for a second because if you do I'm gonna hurt you." Lucas yelled then he punched Nathan. He went to punch him again when he heard the girls behind him.

Peyton asked "Lucas what are you doing?"

Brooke yelled "Lucas stop!"

Haley said "Lucas no"

But Lucas just punched him again.

Then Haley whispered "Lucas, please" She said as her voice cracked.

Hearing Haley made Lucas stop and let Nathan go. He then walked away Haley following him.

"Lucas why did you do that?" Haley questioned

"Because I am sick of the way he is treating you" Lucas said

"Thank you" Haley said and hugged him.

"What you're not mad at me?" Lucas said pulling her in for the hug.

"A little, you shouldn't have punched him but thank you for standing up for me."

"Any time buddy"

"Let me go get you some ice." Haley said walking towards the minifridge and pulling out the ice tray. She grabbed two bags nearby and divided the ice into them. She took one to Lucas "Here you go buddy"

"Thanks Hales."

"Your welcome punchy."

Haley then walked over to Nathan immediately putting the bag on the area of his face Lucas punched. She then explained "You need to ice this or its going to be really bad. It's already starting to bruise."

She heard Nathan mumbled a "Thanks"

"You know I always had to ice Tyler's bruises, he always got into a ton of fights."

"Which brother is Tyler again?" Nathan questioned

"He is the brother closest to me."

"Oh"

"You know he came to see me on tour, he spoke to me like a week before I came home, he said I was great and he was proud of me. But he also was one of the reasons I came home. He talked to me and told me to think of the most important thing in my life and do that or be with that. That was you. But it wasn't the main reason I came home. I would tell you but you probably don't care." Haley said and walked away.

"Haley" Nathan said but she kept walking.

* * *

**_So how was it? you like it? Please review, good or bad, i dont care, but i love the feedback. Even if its two words, two words can brighten someones day! At least mine, you never understand til you get your first review how much it means!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**_

_**Here is another chapter for all of you! Once again I say, if you have any ideas of things to add please tell me. I got some wonderful reviews that made my day, and some people asked questions! You may think it bothers me, but I LOVE IT, if you don't understand I am more than happy to explain it.**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Brooke looked over at the shelf behind the teacher's desk. "Oh radio game." Brooke exclaimed

"Brooke I don't think now is the right time." Haley said

"Haley and I's friendship, what is it." Brooke turned the dial and Kelly Clarkson's My Life Would Suck Without You

"Cause we belong together now, yeah" Brooke started

"Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me, and honestly." Haley continued.

Then they both sang "My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you "

By this time all of them where laughing

"What does Lucas feel like?"

Kris Allen's Live Like Were Dying played

"Oh this is my jam." Haley yelled jumping up and dancing around the room.

"Hales you realized your jam is Live Like Were Dying right?"

"I know I love this song."

Brooke stood up "Aw what the heck." She started to dance around.

"You guys are crazy" Lucas pointed out.

"So, you are too, embrace it, Brooke and I are." Haley said jokingly.

"What do I got to lose." Peyton said getting up. They all started to dance, except Peyton wouldn't dance next to Haley.

Haley started "Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up We're hiding behind skin that's too tough. How come we don't say I love you enough till it's too late, it's not too late."

Brooke continued "Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come we could make a feast from these crumbs and we're all staring down the barrel of a gun"

Peyton added "So if your life flashed before you what would you wish you would've done"

They all sang in unison "Yeah… gotta start Looking at the hand of the time we've been given here This is all we got and we gotta start pickin it Every second counts on a clock that's tickin' Gotta live like we're dying"

They were all dancing around crazily when Haley came out singing/rapping full force, Peyton and Brooke just stood behind her dancing.

"We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to Turn it all around or throw it all away We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em While we got the chance to say Gotta live like we're dying"

Once the song was over the girls sat down laughing and trying to catch their breath, Lucas thought he would die of laughter.

Brooke asked again "What does Peyton think of Haley?"

Mike Posner's Cooler Than Me came on.

"Okay new question." Brooke said turning the dial.

"What is one of Lucas' best memories with Haley?"

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

"Umm confusing" Peyton said.

Haley and Luke looked at each other.

"No it isn't, Lucas this reminds me of the song"

"Don't say it Hales!" Lucas warned her

"Say what?" Brooke asked

"When we were in 8th grade Karen wanted Lucas to know how to dance so she sent him to a ballroom dance class and she wanted me to be his dance partner, we had a routine and everything."

"Halesss" Lucas wined

"It was awesome!" Haley stated

"Show us" Brooke said. All of them were laughing

"Want to show them Luke?" Haley asked

Lucas got up and extended his arm to her "Mrs. Scott may I have this dance?"

"Certainly kind sir." Haley said grabbing his hand and standing up.

They started to dance around the floor, elegantly.

"Wow"

"Okay time for another question" Brooke said

"What will happen with Nathan and Haley?"

Avril Lavinge's So Much For My Happy Ending started to play

'You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...'

Haley cringed.

"Okay new song." Brooke said. Then More Than Anyone by Gavin Degraw came on.

"Okay new game." Brooke said.

"Its okay Brooke I told Turner I would have those papers done asap so I should get them done. Thanks anyway Tigger." Haley said standing up putting her hand on Brooke's head and messing up here head walking to the back where she left the papers.

Brooke whispered to Lucas "She always burry's herself in work, you want to take this one or should I?"

Lucas stood up "I got her"

"Ok Baby" Brooke responded. She stood up, "Jerk" she said to Nathan. Then walked to one of the front desks where her book bag is.

* * *

"You know I think Turner will understand."

"Im actually writing, you think it would bug anyone if I sang?"

"No, but are you just going to sing with no music?"

"No, we are in the teachers' lounge, there is a guitar on the wall. I have had these lyrics started for a while, and I have the melody in my head I think I may have the lyrics to finish it."

Haley headed towards the wall the guitar was on.

* * *

"Tutor girl what are you doing?" Brooke asked seeing Haley get a chair to reach the guitar.

Haley turned around to face Brooke

"I trying to work on a new song, it wasn't working very well before, but I just got a melody in my head so I wanted to try it out. You mind?"

"Nope, I am excited; I can say I was there when she wrote it. Well when you finally get your own record out."

"That's if Brookie, I haven't been able to write since I left. I just can't and I don't know why. No recording company wants some newbie that only has like 5 songs written on their label. The only song I have written completely since I left was Halo that was when I first got back, like my first week. Then there have been lyrics for the song I have been working on now floating around in my head but the melody wasn't there. No matter what I tried, but now I think I found it."

Haley went to stand on the chair and grabbed the guitar when Lucas pulled her off and then he reached for it. "Thanks Luke"

"Hales you would have fell of the chair, you a total klutz" Lucas admitted

"Gee thanks" Haley muttered

"You will get it back all of it, it is just going to take time." She said eying Nathan, pointing out the double meaning.

"If you really think that Brooke then why am I suddenly tutor girl, you used to call me tutor wife." Haley said and Brooke looked down.

Haley sat on the big desk in the front of the room. Brooke and Lucas sat on the two front desks, Peyton just stared out the window, and Nathan sat in the very back just staring at her.

Haley saw Nathan staring at her they looked into each other's eyes brown met blue. Then Haley looked down at the guitar and where her fingers where on it. She mumbled to herself 'This is your last shot Haley. Don't think just play.' Brooke and Lucas heard and looked at each other. Nathan saw the Brooke and Lucas look at each other and he saw Haley mumble something, he jus couldn't hear it.

'Don't think just play' she mumbled again, Nathan caught it this time.

Haley started singing and playing her guitar

**'Maybe I was wrong**

**Maybe I was looking in all the wrong places**

**Maybe I was wrong**

**Maybe I was searching all the wrong places**

**If I knew you were coming for me I would have stayed in one place**

**If I knew you were coming for me I would have made my peace**

**Maybe I was wrong**

**Maybe I was dreamless and full of suffering**

**Maybe I was wrong**

**Everytime you said you loved me I went running on my own**

**But I can see now, I'm coming home**

**I can see now, I'm coming home**

**Maybe I was wrong**

**Maybe I was looking in all the wrong faces**

**Maybe I was wrong**

**Maybe I was searching all the wrong places**

**If I knew you were coming for me, I would have stayed in one place**

**If I knew you were coming for me, I would have made my peace**

**But I can see now, I'm coming home**

**I can see now, I'm coming home'**

Haley had a few tears staining her face.

"H. James Scott that was great." Brooke exclaimed, realizing the lyrics

"No the end needs work, the lyrics need to be rewritten at some parts, it needs background vocals, and it needs a band behind it."

"Hales she is right it's great, believe in yourself." Nathan said in the back looking at her with no emotion in his face.

"Thanks I guess, sorry my self esteem is a little low right now." Then she looked down at her feet and mumbled "I have got to quit wearing my heart on my sleeve."

Lucas stood up "Hey Buddy, it was great, I loved it." He wiped her tears away and hugged her. "Your going to be just fine."

"Got anything else for us rocker girl?"

"Man your persistent." Haley said.

"And very perky." Lucas added. Haley chuckled and smiled.

"Wow" Brooke said

"What" Haley asked.

"Your smile I missed it, it hasn't been out to play for a while."

"Yeah, I guess" Haley said

"You may have missed her smile but, I missed her, all of her, and I am just so grateful you came back and we got a second chance." Lucas said meaning it all but also stating a point. They had a second chance.

"Thanks"

"I agree your back for a reason right? Now we just need to figure out the reason."

Haley whispered "I thought it was to fix my marriage but I guess I was wrong about that."

"Anyone got some wine or hard liquor?" Brooke asked

"Why" Haley asked

"I want to toast, to second chances, to the people who matter most in our lives."

"Aww Brookie, I think I am going to cry, love you Brookie Monster"

"Love you too Hales, but I hate when you call me Brooke Monster"

"Well most of the time I hate all the nicknames you give me, but I deal with it."

"Alright Hales I meant what I said and I said what I meant" Brooke started

"Wait is that doctor Suess? You finally quote someone and its doctor Seuss." Haley said laughing

"Yeah he is awesome, but what I was saying you got anything else to sing?"

"I might have one but it's a complete work in progress."

"Well you got the people who love you the most surrounding you so what is there to lose."

"Your right Brooke, we have to live in the moment and for the moment, if we don't what is there to live for."

"Wow, soulful Hales, mind if I put that in my book?" Lucas asked knowing she didn't know about it.

"Yeah sure go ahead. Wait? Did you say YOUR book?"

"Yep, I am writing a book, a novel."

"On what?"

"Me, us, my life, Tree Hill." Haley jumped up and hugged him

"That's great Luke, I want to read it."

"I was hoping you would edit it before I let anyone else read it."

"Are you kidding me, absolutely!"

"This is all great, but Hales sing! Please, I really want to here."

"Fine"

Haley sat down and sang, using her guitar at some parts as a drum, other times Acapello

**I like to say, I've made good use of my time while you've been away.  
And it's true,  
I've been in my piano everyday  
thinking of you.**

They talk around, I hear them whisper, It's the funniest thing really they think you're gone forever  
I know the truth, It's just getting hard to believe it.  
When they all tell me it's over  
even the stars are aligned and I,

I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still I've fallen  
the quicksand's pulling me down.  
I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still they catch me  
the quicksand's pulling me down.

I'm not the same, I can't sleep nights and now i'm calling your name when I do.  
and yet without you, they say I get along better, better, better.  
When they all tell me It's over  
I'll $$$$ the gods until the stars are aligned and I,

I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still I've fallen  
the quicksand's pulling me down.  
I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still they catch me  
the quicksand's pulling me down.

Look at my life, look at my face, can't you see my heart bleeding down my sleeve,  
you're holding my hand and holding my heart but I just want to feel your breath inside me so I can breath.  
Somewhere in the distance I catch a spark of grace I hope it's something that makes me feel like i'm alive.

It's never to soon,  
it's never to late,  
so I start screaming out  
I see your face  
I see your hand reaching down and I yell to you and I say,

I follow the signs to clearly,  
and still I've fallen  
the quicksand's pulling me down.  
I follow the signs so clearly,  
and still they caught me  
the quicksand's pulling me down.

"Wow" The three of them said in unison. Peyton was still staring out the window ignoring everything.

"That's all I have right now, like I said it's a work in progress, it doesn't have an ending yet."

"Maybe because it hasn't happened yet? You're waiting for your happy ending."

"Maybe, but what if it never comes?"

Brooke whispered in her ear "I think it will."

Just then Nathan got up and started walking over to her, more like running.

"Look at that perfect timing." Brooke said

"Not necessarily Brooke, he is probably going to destroy the guitar."

**_?What will Nathan do?_**

_**So how was it? you like it? Please review, good or bad, i dont care, but i love the feedback. Even if its two words, two words can brighten someones day! At least mine, you never understand til you get your first review how much it means!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**_

_**Here is another chapter for all of you! Once again I say, if you have any ideas of things to add please tell me. I got some wonderful reviews that made my day, and some people asked questions! You may think it bothers me, but I LOVE IT, if you don't understand I am more than happy to explain it.**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Previously on Finding Our Way Back:

_Haley sang quicksand_

"_Wow" The three of them said in unison. Peyton was still staring out the window ignoring everything._

_"That's all I have right now, like I said it's a work in progress, it doesn't have an ending yet."_

_"Maybe because it hasn't happened yet? You're waiting for your happy ending."_

_"Maybe, but what if it never comes?"_

_Brooke whispered in her ear "I think it will." _

_Just then Nathan got up and started walking over to her, more like running._

"_Look at that perfect timing." Brooke said_

"_Not necessarily Brooke, he is probably going to destroy the guitar."_

Just then Nathan stood in front of her grabbed her and pulled her into him. He kissed her, and kissed her and kissed her. They finally pulled apart and they foreheads were left touching.

Brooke turned to Lucas and told him they should go sit in the back of the room.

"The roots are still their Hales, it's just going to take time. I love you Haley" He kissed her again then said "I love you so much Haley James Scott."

"I love you too Nathan Scott. Always"

"And forever."

Haley then pulled away "But Nathan you can't just come over and kiss me, unless you mean it. Don't get my hopes up."

"I want to be together again. I want to be with you again. I was being stupid, stubborn, and pig headed. I should have forgiven you. You left but I also left, and went to camp."

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that."

"I think I know"

They kissed again but were interrupted by Brooke cheering "Tutor girl and Hot shot back together again."

"Sorry Haley I will try and find some duct tape, tape her mouth shut if she doesn't shut up." Lucas said acting like he was looking.

They all laughed

"Really funny Broody, but you know you are excited that Naley is back together again."

"Maybe" Lucas said

"So when is the vow renewal Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" Brooke asked

"Brooke we just got back together 5 seconds ago, we haven't had time to talk about any of that." Haley said then Nathan asked

"When do you want it Hales, I want to make it official again. To make you Haley Scott again, in front of all our family and friends. We both made mistakes but we need to move on."

"Nathan this is crazy I would love to be Haley Scott officially again but we need to talk about a lot."

"I know we need to talk. I may be crazy but I am embracing it. I am crazy in love with you."

"So romantic, Haley sings a song and you fall for her again. Then you kiss and make up and everything has been forgiven."

"No Nathan and Haley fell in love, they had a rocky patch but they are fixing it because what they have is true love."

"Haley is my soul mate, you may not understand that Peyton, but I can't live without her and I am never going to let her go again."

"I am going to love Nathan forever, so why keep putting forever off."

"Hey can you excuse us?" Nathan asked grabbing Haley's hand any they walked to the table in the back of the classroom. The others turned around to give them privacy.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to kiss you." Nathan said.

"Oh I think I do, but I have a question, what made you change your mind."

"The speech you gave to Lucas, you saying you just wanted to be tutor girl, even though I love rocker girl just as much, Brooke yelling at me, the radio game, live like were dying, more than anyone, you not being able to write because of me, the lyrics to maybe made me feel that you did realize what you did was wrong, you guys talking about second chances, and the lyrics to maybe and quicksand."

"Wow"

"Yeah, we have a lot to work through but I don't ever want to let you go again."

"Worst days of my life."

* * *

"What were you saying earlier about why you left the tour?"

"You know the moment I left the tour, We were playing this club in Illinois and Chris decides to do a cover of an 80's song called missin you and everybody starts singing along, the crowds lovin it, and they turn the house lights up, and I could see every face out there and I fell apart on stage in front of 3000 people, I lost it I couldn't sing I couldn't hear the music nothing, cause that was the moment that I knew that none of it could ever be enough without you, all the celebrity and all the applause and all the pretty melodies couldn't fill your void in my heart."

"Haley" Nathan said.

"I've made a lot of mistakes Nathan, but I promised myself that if I could get you to listen I would tell you that there was never a day on that tour when I didn't think you were the best part of my life. I was being childish when I walked away from you for the tour, you gave me an ultimatum the night that I left and I fought back for all the wrong reasons, and I was being stubborn. And I can't take that back I wish that I could. Did I wanna go? Yeah, I loved it, I loved every night of it. But I want you to know something Nathan, there was never a night where I loved it more then I loved you."

"Haley the tour was a big part of your life and I want you to remember the good memories, not the bad."

"You know they wanted me to become a solo artist, record a record or something. But it didn't matter without you, none of it mattered without you."

"I understand that Hales but you should do that. I'm not going to let it separate us again. I will be their supporting you the entire time. Music is a big part of you and you shouldn't let that go. I will be here when you get back."

"Nathan"

"No Hales, I love it when you sing, the entire world should get to hear you."

"I will think about it. But no tour, not unless it's the summer and you can come with me. Or I could play local clubs, like Tric."

"See that's more like it, just think about it."

* * *

"Hey Nathan what happened to my Cracker Jack bracelet, I looked through all the stuff in storage and couldn't find it."

Nathan pulled out his wallet and opened it. He pulled out a pink bracelet and put it on her wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

Haley looked down at the bracelet on her wrist, he kept it, and he kept it with him. Haley leaned up and kissed him gently.

"You kept it." Haley asked, more of a statement.

"Yep, I kept it with me everyday." Nathan said looking into her eyes.

* * *

"I am hungry" Haley stated

"Me too, what do you want?" Nathan asked.

"Oh pizza with tuna"

"That's a strange combination." Nathan was a little confused now.

"But it sounds good." Haley said as Nathan shrugged his shoulders "Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh, whats uh-oh?" Nathan questioned

Just then Haley ran off towards the trash can and threw up. Nathan walked up behind her and rubbed her back and held her hair.

"Its okay, your okay Baby. Let it out."

Once she was done Brooke asked "Haley can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure"

Once they were alone Brooke asked "Haley when was the last time you had a period?"

"What, a little personal Brooke"

"Just tell me"

"Before I left for the tour"

"Almost three months"

"Yeah, it was the stress and then coming back was very stressful."

"Haley think, weird cravings, throwing up, irregular period"

"No you're not thinking what I think you are thinking"

"I think you're pregnant" she whispered

"No, how could I be so stupid not to realize" Haley yelled, by now Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton's eyes were all staring at them.

"You had other things going on"

"Nathan and I just got back together like 5 minutes ago, how am I going to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Nathan questioned walking up behind her.

"I am um gonna go, um uh sit over there um, yeah, bye" Brooke said awkwardly

"Hales whats up"

"I have something to tell you and I don't know how you are going to take it." She said nervously

"Just tell me, please Baby"

"I'm, I'm pregnant Nate or at least I think I am." Haley felt like she was going to puke again because she was so nervous

_**So how was it? you like it? Please review, good or bad, i dont care, but i love the feedback. Even if its two words, two words can brighten someones day! At least mine, you never understand till you get your first review how much it means!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**_

_**Here is another chapter for all of you! Once again I say, if you have any ideas of things to add please tell me. I got some wonderful reviews that made my day, and some people asked questions! You may think it bothers me, but I LOVE IT, if you don't understand I am more than happy to explain it.**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Previously on Finding Our Way Back:

"_Hales what's up"_

"_I have something to tell you and I don't know how you are going to take it." She said nervously_

"_Just tell me, please Baby"_

"_I'm, I'm pregnant Nate or at least I think I am." Haley felt like she was going to puke again because she was so nervous_

"What? The last time we slept together was before you left."

"Yep and I haven't gotten a period since I left, I have been nauseous, and having weird cravings since."

"Wow"

"Just tell me what you're thinking"

"I honestly don't know what to think"

"Huh?"

"Could this have come at a worst time, we are just getting back on track"

"Well considering we don't get to pick the timing, what else are you thinking?"

"I don't know, what are you thinking?"

"Honestly, I am scared, and we are just getting back on track but I am kind of happy like this baby is a little bit of me and a little bit of you. Do you get what I am saying?"

"Yeah I get it."

"Do you really, we are going to be parents, this baby may be just what we need to get back on track, I already love this baby, but I guess you don't. So that's fine if you don't want to be part of its life. You don't want to be a father, I get that. Even though you would make a great one." Haley started to walk away when Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You really think I would be a great Dad, I mean I had some pretty crappy examples. I would screw this kid up."

"No you wouldn't Nate, you're NOT Dan, unlike most people in this town this kid would have a pretty great Dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know it."

"You forgot the fact that this baby is going to have an amazing mother."

"I guess."

"Hales I have seen you with kids they love you, this baby is going to love you too. Oh and you we wrong, I do love this baby I was just scared."

"Thanks, so are you happy now?"

"I was always happy, it's just the moment you told me I suddenly got scared."

"Thank God, because I really wanted to keep this baby"

"Getting rid of it was _never _an option."

"So you're happy?"

"Ecstatic"

"Yay!"

Nathan pulled Haley in for a kiss then he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. She squealed.

"Lets keep this our little secret for right now." Nathan said

"Okay but we can't for long; I am going to start to show soon."

"And I can't wait"

"What for me to be fat and look like a cow?"

"No, you're going to look beautiful and pregnant. You're going to be carrying our child, you are carrying our child."

"Let's see what you're saying in 4 months."

"I bet it will be the same thing"

"Yeah sure, but by the looks on our friend's faces we should probably go back over there."

* * *

They walked back over to their friends and Brooke mouthed 'Did you?'

Haley nodded. Brooke put her thumb up, asking if it went well and Haley simply nodded again. Brooke smiled.

"What's wrong Hales?" Lucas questioned.

Haley looked at Nathan "Nothing, nothing at all, actual we have some news, I'm pregnant!"

"Aww Hales that's great" Lucas said hugging her then giving Nate a hug, Brooke smiled, and Peyton just stood there with her arms crossed.

"I thought we were going to keep it a secret."

"Sorry"

Then Peyton said "A baby isn't going to make him stay"

"No its not" Nathan said looking at her.

"What?" Haley, Brooke, and Lucas yelled.

"The baby isn't going to make me stay with Haley. I am going to stay because I love Haley and I am never letting her go again. The fact that I am going to be a dad is just an added bonus." Nathan said as they all let out a deep breath. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank God" Brooke mumbled. Then asking "Peyton what's with you? Why do you hate Haley so much? Can't you see Nathan and Haley love each other? Can't you see they are meant to be together?"

"She left him" Peyton yelled

"But I came back because I made a mistake, I should have never left Nathan. I make a huge mistake and I regret it every day. Don't you think I know Peyton that if I hadn't of walked out that door none of this would have happened? That my husband wouldn't have hated me for months. I should have never done it. When I left for the tour I was being childish. And I am sorry, I am really sorry why can't you forgive me. What did I ever do to you? Try to be your friend, it's not like I really left you, I left Nathan, then when I try to make amends you act like this. It's really you that's acting childish now. I am not Ellie Peyton, its time you realized that." Haley yelled.

Before Peyton could speak Nathan started "Hales, Baby, look at me" Nathan turned her around and looked her in the eyes putting his hands on her shoulders "You need to calm down Hales, it's not good for the baby, this stress isn't good for the baby. You wouldn't want to do anything to risk the life of our child would you?" Nathan questioned as Haley shook her head signaling no "That's what I thought now let's go sit down." Nathan led her away. Then once she had sat down and Lucas and Brooke came over he went over to Peyton.

"Stay away from her Peyton, I love Haley and I forgive Haley so stop sticking your head where it doesn't belong. Because now you are risking my child's life. So unless you change your attitude and say you are sorry to Haley stay away from her….and me." Nathan said and walked over to Haley.

* * *

A few minutes later Haley was sitting on Nathan's lap and his arms were wrapped around her, his hand was on her stomach. "You know I never hated you, not one minute you were gone. I always loved you, but I was just mad. Mad that I gave you and ultimatum. If I could take it back I would have told you to go on tour."

"Nathan"

"But I would have said I would be waiting for you when you got back. I don't know why I mad you choose, what is this the 1950s? I loved you and I just didn't know what to do when you came back. I did want to be with you it's just I couldn't go back to that place again. I couldn't be vulnerable with you again. I couldn't get hurt again. That was until I realized that I was just hurting more without you. I will not say that we will never fight again but I can say that I will never give you an ultimatum like that again and I will never let you leave again."

Haley leaned up and kissed him then whispered "I am not going anywhere. Never again will I leave you."

"Good" Nathan whispered into her hair."And that's the way it's going to be, forever."

"So you really want to renew our vows?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, even though you never said it I knew one day you would want a big ceremony with all our family and friends, a traditional wedding, and I always wanted to give you that. Today is always."

"Thank you, but the most important part is marrying you" Haley kissed him then said "And the cake, the cakes got to be good."

"God I love you." He said then gently kissed her again. Then he knelt down in front of her and lifted up her shirt and gently kissed her stomach "And I love you"

If you listened closely you could hear the "awws" coming from Brooke.

"Hate to ruin the moment, but you know I can't go on tour now, or will not"

"Why"

"Because I am pregnant, I am having your baby. Remember?"

"Doesn't mean you can't go on tour."

"I don't want to, I want to be a full time mom, I am already going to be dividing the time by school and I don't want this baby to feel like it doesn't belong."

"But when it gets older we can go on tour with you."

"Maybe but..."

"And Hales you can still record, your pregnant but you can still record, and play at small clubs and open mic nights."

"Alright, you got me."

"Great"

_**So how was it? you like it? Please review, good or bad, i dont care, but i love the feedback. Even if its two words, two words can brighten someones day! At least mine, you never understand till you get your first review how much it means!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Still I don't own anything **_

_**Here is another (and last) chapter for all of you! Once again I say, if you have any ideas of things to add please tell me. I got some wonderful reviews that made my day, and some people asked questions! You may think it bothers me, but I LOVE IT, if you don't understand I am more than happy to explain it.**_

_**Here is the last chapter, and then the epilogue will be posted shortly.**_

_**Sorry its short but things just needed to be wrapped up and fixed between relationships, then I needed to add hints for the epilogue.**_

_**Please read my bottom author's note**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Haley can we talk?" They heard Peyton ask.

"I will be right back." Nathan said.

"No Nathan stay, Peyton stay, yes we can talk." Haley said.

"I am really sorry, it's just that people always leave, my moms, my dad, Jake, the list goes on and on, then you left and I thought we were really becoming great friends so I took it hard when you just up and left, no goodbye. So when you came back I took all my anger out on you, because you are the only person that has. I am hoping that you could forgive me, it's just everything that's been going on lately is very stressful and I took everything out on you. I am really hoping you can forgive me and we can be friends again."

"I forgive you Peyton, and I am sorry for leaving."

"It's okay, now I overheard your conversation and I was thinking maybe I could produce your record, it would give me experience and it would be a step towards fixing our friendship."

"That sound great Peyton, weren't you and Ellie making a benefit record already."

"Yeah but we have one song left and I was hoping a certain artist would record a song for it."

"I would love to Peyton."

"And we are also trying to get together another benefit concert from all the artists on the record."

"Sounds great, now the only thing with recording our cd, our schedule is going to have to be flexible, by the time the benefit record and concert are over I am going to be about five months pregnant probably."

"That is fine since I am producing we can chance the schedule easily."

Haley stood up and hugged Peyton. "It sounds amazing Peyt."

* * *

"Brooke Davis" Nathan yelled across the room. "I would like to thank you for locking us all in here, you saved my marriage."

"I was just getting tired of hearing Haley play sad sad songs, or yankee doodle a million different ways. But anyway let me call someone to get us out of here." Brooke said.

"Wait I thought you said you didn't have service?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah I lied, but look where it got us."

"Of course you lied about that, why wouldn't you? But I am not going to get mad at you Brookie." Haley said.

"I meant you're just a miracle worker." Nathan said sarcastically, then he said "I mean you fixed a marriage and a friendship all in one day, just call her wonder woman"

"Thank you, thank you" Brooke said taking a bow.

"Nathan will you move back into the apartment with me, Brooke is moving into Peyton's house. I don't want to be alone, and we shouldn't be apart any longer." Haley asked.

"Always"

"And Forever" Haley said smiling

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Now it's time for an epilogue! How many kids should they have? What are their careers? Tell me what ya think! Brucas or Leyton? Brulian or Brouth? Jeyton? Who should be in it? Inspire me!

_**And I told you it was short, but I need to fix Paley and then have them get out and set up story line for the epilogue which I hoping to have out ASAP.**_

_**Like I said in the beginning it was always meant to be a short story but please tell me what you think, I would like to thank all my readers though it means so much to me if you have reviewed!**_

_**Question for everyone, I will have a poll on my profile should I re-write Sweet Silver Lining, it was kinda crappy when I wrote it because it was my first story but I think I have got better as a writer? (Maybe?) It would have the same plot line and everything but it would be a higher quality, it's up to you although I wouldn't post it until the summer because I have a bunch of other stories I am writing and want to start posting?**_

_**Oh and please go to my profile and click on the one 'story' and see if you recognize the story I am looking for, please, I am going nuts!**_

_**So how was it? you like it? Please review, good or bad, i dont care, but i love the feedback. Even if its two words, two words can brighten someones day! At least mine, you never understand till you get your first review how much it means!**_


	6. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: Still I don't own anything **_

_**Here is the official last chapter for all of you! Once again If anyone wants any previews of the other stories I am going to post soon, I cannot decided which one I would like to first because I only like to have one story going at a time. Please go to my profile and answer my poll too! Do you want me to rewrite Sweet Silver Lining? **_

_**I got some wonderful reviews that made my day, and some people asked questions! You may think it bothers me, but I LOVE IT, if you don't understand I am more than happy to explain it.**_

_**I am so proud of myself for sitting down last night to write this, then this morning adding, editing and revising it! So here is the epilogue! Its pretty short but it just needed to wrap everything up and tell you whats next for them!**_

_**Also I fixed something in chapter 2, before Haley sang Quicksand i wrote she used her guitar as a guitar? What i mean was she used her guitar as a drum! I must of been distractd because that was really dumb! lol**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

A Little Less Than One Year Later/ That Summer

It was 7:00 on a Friday night as Haley stared down at the beautiful baby in front of her. As her husband came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist snuggling his face in her neck, kissing her there.

She said "I just got him down, it only took five minutes tonight, all I had to sing and just like that, out like a light." They had gotten blessed, he was an easy baby, and they were thankful for him every day. They wanted him to take a quick nap before tonight's festivities.

"Can you believe one year ago we were locked in the teachers' lounge?" Nathan asked his wife.

"No, I honestly can't, I mean we didn't even know about James then and we were still fighting."

"Our miracle" Nathan said, he knew it was cheesy and odd for a man to say but he didn't care. He loved his son, James Lucas Scott. They were up late one night thinking about a name for him. They couldn't find one. They were starting to think that their logic of 'it will feel right when we find it and we will know instantly it's the right name' wasn't working before Nathan opened one of the random pages of the many baby name books they had and saw the name James saying "That's it, we have been so stupid the name was in front of us the entire time. James, after you." Then he started kicking up a storm. So it stuck, his middle name was after his uncle Lucas, and after that the nickname Jamie had just 'stuck'.

Haley was further along than they thought she was about four and a half months so about four and a half months later a beautiful bouncing baby boy was welcomed into their life. He was born February 23rd. Haley stayed home for six weeks, Nathan would bring home her work every day, and they had worked something out with Turner. Then when she returned, Karen gladly watched him during the day because she was staying home due to the birth of her daughter, Lily, with her now husband Keith. Keith worked at his mechanic shop and Deb would handle the café until summer when Lily was old enough to be exposed to the new environment which would work out perfect for Nathan and Haley.

They soon became pros at being parents, but everyone expected that. Brooke would come over some days after school to check on Haley and her nephew, (she jokingly claimed she saw enough of Nathan in school because they all had the same classes) and she would find Nathan balancing the tasks of making James a bottle, preparing dinner, folding laundry, studying for exams while watching James in a nearby bassinet while Haley was in the other room asleep because Nathan made her nap so she had the energy to watch James the while he went to basketball practice that night because she had been watching him entirely by herself the whole day. Brooke began calling him super dad.

Nathan had surprised Haley on the day of her surprise coed baby shower (thrown by her husband, Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas) with a house. It was small, but just what they needed until they finish college. It had 3 bedrooms, one for Nathan and Haley, one for James, and one for a gym/guest room. Then it had a den which they used for Haley's music room. It was perfect for the small family. After all after college they would need to life somewhere.

The baby shower was also the day that Jamie decided to make his entrance into the world, but what could you do, it's not like you could control these things. Thankfully it was towards the end, this was the day they asked Lucas and Brooke to be godparents, they were honored.

They won the state championship, defeating Pontiac. Prom came and went they had Naley, Leyton, Skevin, Brouth (as friends), and then the two Nathan stalkers went together, Tim and Rachel.

And at graduation Haley was the valedictorian (of course, the pregnant girl) she was the woman who got married at 16 and had a baby at 17, yet she still had a 4.0 GPA. James sat with Karen, Keith, and Lily during the ceremony in the front guest row. Then after Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, Mouth, Skills, Junk, Fergie, Rachel, Tim, Bevin to discuss colleges, and the future.

Haley, Nathan, and Lucas would all go to Duke; they planned to live together with Jamie. Nathan would play basketball, Lucas would be an assistant coach with Whitney, and Haley would get to sit in the front row next to the home bench in the assigned seats and cheer along to the game with Jamie.

Brooke and Peyton would share an apartment close by while they attended the local, fashion and design, and music/art, colleges.

Rachel was going to attend U.C.L.A. alone, but after everything she has done, no one really cared. They didn't really invite her anyway. Why was she there?

Skills, and Mouth would also attend Duke, Skills on the basketball team, Mouth starting a new website, THHReunite, to resemble, Skills, Mouth, Lucas, Nathan, and Whitey all ending up in the same place, together.

Then Bevin, Junk, and Fergie would be close by at UNC, Bevin and Skills planned to marry after college.

It was at this party that Lucas proposed to Peyton, she accepted. Not long after they were in the teachers' lounge Lucas and Brooke broke up realizing they didn't care for each other that way, Lucas Scott was in love with Peyton Sawyer, he always was and always will be. Brooke was fine with it and loved that her friends were so happy.

"Babe" Nathan said sweetly, "You should go get your shower people will be coming in about an hour" He wanted her to have plenty of time to get ready considering it took her longer to choose an outfit because she was self conscience about her weight, she had lost almost all of it pretty quickly it was just the last 5 pounds were not coming off. Nathan assured her every day that she was beautiful and perfect in every way, shape, and form.

Tonight Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, Skills, and Mouth were coming over and they were going to go over their predictions they all made in the beginning of the year.

"Yeah, everyone is coming by at eight right?"

"Yeah, that will give Jamie about an hour to nap, so he will be happy."

"When isn't he happy?"

"Well I don't know, but just to be sure."

Then Haley went into their bathroom as Nathan remembered their vowel renewal, it was beautiful. They had thrown it together in about a month and a half from that day and everything was perfect. I mean how could it not be, he got to pronounce his love for his wife in front of his family and friends.

"Nate" Haley said bringing him out of his thoughts, "Where were you?"

"Our wedding day"

"Which one"

"The second one"

"Oh, you should go order the food, people will be here soon, I will get Jamie ready."

"Sure thing Hales" He said kissing her then heading off downstairs to order pizza and Chinese to go along with the burgers and Mac and cheese Lucas was bringing that Karen made and the cake and brownies Haley made.

Soon enough everyone was there and having a blast.

"Alright everyone, Naley are the only two who haven't read their predictions yet, Tutor-girl you first"

"Okay Tigger" as she read the first one "Nathan and I will be together again."

Then Nathan said "Haley and I will be together again by graduation."

"Did you really believe that when you wrote this?" Haley asked

"I was in a dark place but I never stopped believing in us." Then they kissed.

"Always and Forever." Nathan said. Then Haley mouthed "Always and Forever."

**

* * *

**

Four Years Later

They had all graduated college and were now back together again, in Tree Hill, home. It would always be the place these people called home.

Skills and Bevin have one son named Bentley Austin Taylor. Tim had gotten married and named his first son Nathan, and Rachel had been arrested for drug use. Junk and Fergie both found their significant others in college.

Peyton and Lucas married in college and then just last month they announced she was pregnant, she is six months now with their son whom they plan to name Sawyer Nathaniel Scott. They moved into Lucas' old house because Karen and Keith moved out when Karen got pregnant about five months after graduation with Brian Gavin Scott and then five months ago Karen gave birth to her second daughter Kennedy Grace Scott.

Brooke realized in college that she had feelings for Mouth other than him being like her brother, she was in love with him. They had gotten married one year later on the anniversary of their first date. Brooke became Brooke Penelope Davis McFadden. Brooke is 4 months pregnant with triplets! Sophia Peyton McFadden, Penelope Haley McFadden, and Davis Edward McFadden. Brooke wanted to name Sophia, Brooklyn but Mouth objected, they do not need two Brooke's running around, although they knew the girls would be replicas of Brooke.

Haley was now pregnant once again, with twin girls, Britton Elizabeth and Eliot Brooklyn. Haley subtly naming them after their aunts. Nathan and Haley were ecstatic and so was Jamie. They had just moved to a new house, Nathan was coaching the Tree Hill Ravens along with Lucas and Skills. Haley was teaching their and working at Red Bedroom Records with Peyton. She had recorded her own album and then on the benefit album, now she was writing when she had a chance and would record it all eventually but for now she was just discovering new talent and helping them through the recording process. After all she had been there. Nathan discovered that he really didn't want to be in the NBA, that was just what Dan wanted him to do, he implanted it in his head. He went to his dream school with his wife and son. Nathan figured out once they got out of the teachers' lounge that what he really wanted was to be with Haley forever and to have many, many, babies with her. He didn't really just figure it out but he had put that aside while he was living with Dan and Deb after the separation. He had wanted to do that with Haley since they were 16 years old, and now his dream is coming true at 22. He also realized that he would be away from his family for weeks at a time and he didn't want to ever leave them again. And after all one famous person in the family is enough, they didn't need two. I mean their life was just beginning to settle down.

They were all safe and happy, they had all found love, at least most of them. They were friends and they were together. Most of them had flimsy parents, in some cases no parents, or no father just your mother and uncle, parents who fought all the time and pressured you, parents who decided they would rather travel around in an R.V., parents who didn't even want you and left you alone most of your life, four parents yet none of them were barely there. But none of that mattered they were each other's family. Family-one word meaning a group of individuals living under one roof and usually under one head-household. They may not live together but they all live in Tree Hill, they all loved each other like family, they may not have the same blood but they all have heart. And boy when they got together, under one roof, in one household, they were crazy and they had the best moments of their lives at these times with their_** family.**_

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**So I hope you liked it! Did you like the family thing?**_

_**Like I said in the beginning it was always meant to be a short story but please tell me what you think, I would like to thank all my readers though it means so much to me if you have reviewed!**_

_**Maybe I will do a sequel at some point? Any thoughts?**_

_**Question for everyone, I will have a poll on my profile should I re-write Sweet Silver Lining, it was kinda crappy when I wrote it because it was my first story but I think I have got better as a writer? (Maybe?) It would have the same plot line and everything but it would be a higher quality, it's up to you although I wouldn't post it until the summer because I have a bunch of other stories I am writing and want to start posting?**_

_**Oh and I found the story I am going to put up a chapter about finding it for anyone that wants to read it, you should!**_

_**So how was it? you like it? Please review, good or bad, I don't care, but i love the feedback. Even if its two words, two words can brighten someones day! At least mine, you never understand till you get your first review how much it means!**_

_**So its officially over, I would like to thank all the readers, and reviewers, you have all brightened my day at somepoint in time. Thank You!**_


End file.
